Invader Zim Reacts
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: Using the cast, crew, and reactions of the Fine Brothers Entertainment and REACT YouTube videos, this hilarious reaction fanfic has the characters of Invader Zim, replacing the kids, teens, adults, elders, and yes, even youtubers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Screaming Goat Remixes

Host: "Hello everybody."

All: "Hi."

Host: "My name is Christine and I'll be your host for this show."

Dib: "How can you be a host? You're blind."

Christine: "Oh, don't worry about that, Dib. I may be blind, but that only enhances my psychological ability. So, in a way, my psychic powers are my eyes."

Red: "I don't know if that makes sense, but I'm just gonna go with it."

Christine: "Good choice, my Tallest."

Letter M: "So this is a show. What exactly is it about?"

Christine: "This is actually a reacting show, featuring you guys."

Gaz: "So, we're reacting?"

Christine: "Yes, and we're running short on time, so why don't we get started now?"

Christine pulls up a computer and lifts the lid. She presses the spacebar and a Adele music video plays.

Purple: "It's Adele!"

Letter M: "This is my girl!"

Lark: "Are you TRYING to get me excited?"

Jessica: "I love her so much!"

Zim: "I hate this song so much."

Dib: "The song's not bad."

Zim: "It's annoying."

Gaz: "I've never actually seen the music video."

Keef: "Oh wait! I know what you're going to do to us!"

Skoodge: "Yeah, you're not just gonna show us the music video. That's not how reaction videos work."

Professor Membrane: "Yes, I think I know this one. A co-worker of mine showed it to me. By any chance is there a…"

Christine: "AH AH BAB BAB BAB BAH! DON'T RUIN IT FOR THE OTHERS!"

Professor Membrane: "Oh, sorry."

Gir: "You don't have me fooled, I watch these all the time. I'm waiting for it."

Adele: " _We could've had it…_ "

Goat: _Screams_

Dib: _Shocked_

Zim: "Hey, the song got better!" _Laughs_

Lark: "Not excited anymore." _Laughs_

Letter M: "THE GOAT!"

Gaz: "Oh, the goat!" _Laughs_

Keef: "Yes! I knew it!"

Professor Membrane: "Yes! I'm glad this is a thing. I'm really glad this is a thing."

Jessica: "Oh my goodness, I'm so happy!"

Christine: "There's more."

Everybody: "YES!"

Christine pulls up the _Firework_ music video and plays it.

Gaz: "Oh, this one's so good!"

Keef: "I haven't seen these, actually. I've only seen the Taylor Swift one with the screaming goat."

Katy Perry: " _You're gonna leave them going…_ "

Goat 1: _Screams_

Goat 2: _Screams_

Goat 3: _Screams_

Lark: _Laughs_

Jessica: _Laughs_ "Oh, there's multiple goats!"

Dib: "Are there really this many goats that scream like this?"

Gir: "I hope there's ten more."

Christine: "Ready for the next one?"

Everybody: "YES!"

Christine pulls up _Skrillix Goat_.

Professor Membrane: "OOH! Dubstep Goat."

Jessica: "Oh! Skrillix Goat!"

Girl: " **CALL 911!** "

Goat: _Screams_

Zim and Dib: _Laughs hysterically_

Baby Goat: _Screams… Screams… Screams, Screams, Screams_

Letter M: _Face in hands_

Red and Purple: _Unable to control they're laughter_

Dib: "This is brilliant!"

Zim: "This is awesome!"

Goat: _Yeah_

Keef: "That's my favorite one! I love that goat!"

Skoodge: "The best thing about this one is that they somehow made that video weirder."

Christine pulls up _Living On The Prayer_.

Letter M: _Swaying to the music_

Skoodge: "I haven't seen this one."

Professor Membrane: _Singing along_ " _We'll give it a shot_."

Goat: _Screams_

Lark: _Laughs_

Video: " _We're halfway there_."

Goat: _Screams_

Gaz: _Shocked_ "That one sounded human!"

Jessica: "You see, I like the goats mixed in. Not just stop and goat."

Letter M: _Laughs_

Dib: "This is perfect!"

Lark: "On my goodness. They sound like they're in pain!"

Professor Membrane: "Taylor Swift now?"

Christine nods and plays _Trouble_.

Professor Membrane: "Yeah!"

Gir: "I'll admit, the goat made this song better."

Keef: "I saw this one."

Zim and Dib: _Swaying to the music_

Jessica: _Silently singing along_

Letter M: _Both swaying and singing_

Taylor: " _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._ "

Nicholas Cage: _Screams_

Letter M: _Laughs_

Nicholas Cage: _Screams_

Letter M: "Wait, that's not a goat! What are you trying to pull here, Christine?!"

Professor Membrane: "Wait, what?! Oh! THE BEES! I thought it was the goat."

Zim and Dib: _Laughs hysterically_

Zim: "BEES!"

Dib: "Yes! The bees!"

Purple: "BEES!"

Red: _Laughs_

Purple: "Not the bees!"

Keef: "This actually sounds shockingly like the goat screaming."

Gir: "I don't see anything funny about brilliant acting."

Skoodge: "Every video should have Nick Cage in it. That's what we learned today."

Christine: "Alright, that's it everybody. Time for some questions. Did you guys know that this was a thing?"

Lark: "No."

Skoodge: "Just recently I found out."

Gir: "I'm very familiar with this. Like I said, I watch these all the time."

Gaz: "I actually really love the goat remixes."

Jessica: "I've watched a whole handful of remixes."

Keef: "I don't remember watching them at least two weeks ago, but somehow, goats became a thing."

Dib: "I haven't seen it."

Zim: "Me either. I didn't think something so brilliant like this existed! Finally, you humans do something good for once! I don't think I've laughed so hard in my entire life."

Dib: "You laugh all the time."

Zim: "Those are my evil laughs, Dib. I mean actually laugh, like joyful laughter. The last time I had an actual joyful laugh was when I was tickled."

Dib: _Smirks_ "Zim, are you ticklish?"

Zim: "Don't get any ideas, Dib-human, I will never forgive you."

Dib: "Aww! You know you love me."

Zim: _Blushes_ "I will scratch you! This is not Zootopia with Nick and Judy!"

Christine: "No, that's in Zootopia vs Food. But back to the question. What are your thoughts about this happening?"

Skoodge: "It's genius! The only thing better than a screaming goat is a fainting goat."

Lark: "I think it's great. I'm gonna go home and look up some more."

Gaz: "For now, I'm loving the goat remixes."

Gir: "I can't get enough of them. I just think the goats are so cute!"

Christine: "How do you think something like this got started?"

Lark: "I have no clue."

Professor Membrane: "How does this work?"

Skoodge: "It's obviously just the randomness of the internet. I mean, have you seen some of the stuff people make about us?!"

Letter M: "Companies want things to catch on. They spend millions of dollars trying to make it popular. And then they get onto YouTube and they see the goats and they're just…" _Facepalm_ "And not even a regular facepalm, it's like the Mickey Mouse glove covering your whole face."

Christine: "How would you describe the noises the goats made?"

Lark: "They're in pain."

Professor Membrane: "It's like a goat distress call, basically."

Jessica: "Well, believe it or not, I actually grew up on a farm, so I know what a goat sounds like."

Purple: "Very human like noises."

Keef: "It sounds like a person screaming. I think that's why it's gone viral."

Christine: "OK, so, Jessica. You grew up on a farm, sso you knew that goats sometimes sound like that."

Jessica: "Oh yeah, most definitely. That's what makes them so unique."

Zim: "Are you serious?!"

Dib: "Goats can actually sound like that?!"

Zim: "What do you have to do to a goat to make those sounds? I must know for my own enjoyment!"

Dib: "Maybe you gotta twist something."

Letter M: "I always thought that they were dubbed over."

Christine: "So, do you think those really were goat noises?"

Jessica: "Oh yeah, there's no doubt about it. I've heard all kinds of goat screams and I'm telling you, those are real."

Christine: "What did you think of the Nickolas Cage one?"

Skoodge: "It was more enjoyable than his past four movies."

Jessica: "Definitely caught me off guard."

Gaz: "I was a little disappointed because I was excited to see the goat but I will take Nickolas Cage getting stung in the face by bees."

Lark: "Just give me some Nickolas Cage and I'm good."

Zim: "BEES!" _Laughs_

Christine: "How do you think the artist feel about these videos?"

Latter M: "They probably hate it."

Professor Membrane: _Mocking a British accent_ "I am very popular and talented. How dare you?!"

Gaz: "They probably think it's funny. I would think it's funny."

Purple: "Taylor Swift and Adele in my mind, the two that are up there are thinking it's really cool. And I have to hope that they are cool will this."

Red: "Yeah. If they're not then that's ridiculous."

Christine: "OK, we're starting to run out of time here. But, before we go, can you give me your best goat screams?"

Lark: "NAAAAAA! That was pretty good."

Letter M: "MEEEEEEE!"

Jessica: "MAAAAAA!"

Keef: "BLAAAAA!"

Professor Membrane: "EEEEEEEH!"

Gir: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zim: "MAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEERRRR!"

Dib: "NAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Red: "BAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!"

Purple: "BEEEEERRRRGH!"

Gaz: "AAH AH AAAH! That sounded like a dying person!" _Laughs_

Christine: "Good job, everybody! Those were some really good screams! Well, it looks like we're all out of time here. Anything you guys wanna say to our vewiers?"

Purple: "Thank you! Yes, you right there, for watching the first episode of Invader Zim Reacts."

Red: "Thank you. You look lovely today."

Gaz: "Let us know which video we should watch next in the review box below."

Keef: "Help support the show by following and favoriting, and don't forget to check out the other stuff that our producer, ZimmyCakes, has come up with."

Gir: "New episodes of Invader Zim Reacts come out every other Sunday. That includes the other react fic, Zootopia vs Food."

Dib: "Don't forget to check out our fics, When Zim And Dib Play…, featuring me and Zim."

Zim: "Yeah, and don't forget to leave us suggestions on what games we should play in our fics."

Dib: "They do not have to be two player."

Christine: "OK you guys, we need to wrap this up. Say goodbye."

Everybody: "BYE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonus**

Adele: " _There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark. Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare. See how I leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch. And it's bringing me out the dark. The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling. We could have had it…_ "

Zim: "MAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEERRRR! MAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEERRRR! MAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEERRRR!"

Adele: " _Rolling in the deep. (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart in…_ "

Jessica: "MAAAAAA!"

Red: "BAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!"

Adele: " _of your hand. (You're gonna wish you never had met me). And you played it, to the beat._ "

….

Katy: " _Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go…_ "

Gir: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Keef: "BLAAAAA!"

Purple: "BEEEEERRRRGH!"

Katy: " _You're gonna leave 'em falling…_ "

Gir: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Keef: "BLAAAAA!"

Katy: " _OOOH!_ "

….

Girl: " **Call 911!** "

Lark: "NAAAAAA!"

Letter M: "MEEEEEEE! MEEEEEEE!"

Dib: "NAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Letter M: "MEEEEEEE! MEEE MEEE MEEE!

Dib: "NAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Letter M: "MEEEEEEE!"

Jessica: "MAAAAAA!"

Zim: "MAAAEEERR! MAAAEEERR! MAAAEEERR! MAAAEEERR!"

Dib: "NAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Lark: "NAAAAAA!"

….

Bon Jovi: " _We'll give it a shot_!"

Professor Membrane: "EEEEEEEH!"

Bon Jovi: " _we're halfway there!_ "

Gaz: "AAH AH AAAH!"

Bon Jovi: " _livin' on a prayer!_ "

….

Taylor: " _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._ "

Gir: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Taylor: " _OH!_ "

Keef: "BLAAAAA!"

Taylor: " _Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._ "

Red: "BAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!"

Taylor: " _OH!_ "

Dib: "NAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Taylor: " _Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._ "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Cup Song

Christine: "Good morning everybody!"

All: "Good morning Christine."

Christine: "Are you guys up for another reaction?"

Dib: "You bet, but, I have one question."

Christine: "What's that Dib?"

Dib: "What's with all the cups?"

Zim: "Yeah, what is up with that?"

Christine: "You'll see, guys. But now, why don't we start the video. Are you guys ready?"

All: "Yes."

Christine: "Alright then, here we go."

Christine pulls open the laptop and plays the video, which is actually a tribute to the Cup Song, including Lulu and the Lampshades and Pitch Perfect.

Aki: _Shocked with happiness_

Zita: "Oh my god no, the Cup Song!"

Gaz: "Oh I know how to do this!"

Dib: "Oh, it's the Cup Song. God no."

Gretchen: _Singing along_

Gaz: _Also singing along_

Jessica: "So many people are doing this Cup music thing."

Letter M: "I don't know why this has become so big, I mean, it's not entertaining."

Aki: _Singing along_

Zim: _Having no idea what to say and just watching with an interested smile._

Red: "They sound like a dance club."

Zita: "They're really good."

Tenn: _Watching with curiosity_

Purple: _Watching while memorizing everything_

Suddenly, the version from Pitch Perfect starts playing.

Aki: "I loved this movie."

Gaz: "Can I just say that throughout Pitch Perfect her cleavlage bothered me?"

Dib: "Man, she's really good. And she's hot."

Christine: "DIB!"

Dib: "What?!"

Christine: _Playfully slaps Dib's hand._ No! Bad boy! She's too old for you!"

Zim: _Laughs his usual laugh at Dib._

The video goes back to Lulu and the Lampshades.

Gaz: "I like how they're acting like it's such a big deal."

Purple: "I like how they harmonize together."

Gretchen: _Still singing along._

Jessica: "I wanna know how to do this, but I don't think I can multitask like that though."

Gaz: "They're so into it!"

Zita: _As the video ends she pounds the desk_.

Zim: "I want a cup now." _Laughs_

Christime: "Alright, time for questions. Do you know what you just watched?"

Jessica: "Is there a specific name for it?"

Gretchen: "The Cup Song."

Gaz: "Cup Song, which I feel like has a real name that's not the Cup Song."

Tenn: "I know like, the Cup Game, but I don't know the song."

Aki; "When I'm Gone by Lulu and the Lampshades."

Christine: "And how do you know about it?"

Letter M: "Because I see kids at school trying to do it. They're all like 'Oh wait, I can do it, I can do it. Nope I messed up, let me try again'."

Gretchen: "There's a girl that sits behind me in math who does it."

Zita: "I kept seeing covers of people doing it. And then I find out it's from Pitch Perfect, I was really behind."

Christine: "And how big is this right now?"

Letter M: "It's too big."

Dib: "Every girl is doing it right now."

Purple: "It's like THE thing right now."

Gaz: "It's pretty big."

Christine: "So Pitch Perfect with Anna Kendrick did the Cup Song, why do you think these other girls are doing the Cup Song?"

Tenn: "Cause they have nice voices."

Zita: "Cause Anna Kendrick did it."

Jessica: "Yeah, and they're trying to copy her."

Zim: "I don't know why you showed me other people doing it. I know it's because it's a viral craze right now, but I've never actually seen it, I just heard about it."

Christine: "Well the story here is that the song they're singing is actually from the 1930s."

Zita: "Oh, that's awesome."

Christine: "But the video with the two girls harmonizing together is actually the original Cup Song."

Zita: _Gasp_ "Pitch Perfect stole it!"

Zim: "Wait wait wait wait!"

Dib: "I thought the original was the movie!"

Red: "That's messed up!"

Letter M: "Pitch Perfect's dropping peoples styles."

Aki: "I don't know too much about Lulu and the Lampshades, but I know that they started it."

Jessica: "They probably have to pay the girls, right, if they want the rights to it?"

Christine: "Do you think it's OK for people to think that it's from the movie and not the original video?"

Zita: "Ooh, I'mma slap somebody!"

Jessica: "I don't think that's right."

Gretchen: "I hate it when that happens!"

Gaz: "I know it's like, one those lesser than the two evils thing, yeah it's out there and it's cool, but nobody knows that you did it."

Christine: "Why do you think this has become such a big thing?"

Gretchen: "Because it's challenging."

Zim: "Pitch Perfect blew it up."

Letter M: "People get addicted to stupid stuff from movies."

Tenn: "Because everyone can pretty much do it, it's not that hard."

Gaz: "It's a short song. Easy lyrics, easy vocals. And it's a cup. Like, it's not that hard to find a cup."

Christine: "So, I have more information for you."

Red: "Oh Goodness."

Christine: "The beat for the Cup Song is also not original."

Gretchen: _Sighs_

Gaz: "What is this?!"

Dib: "More curveballs. Let's do it."

Zim: "There's like a whole chain of copying going on! Wait, what is it then?"

Christine: "It is actually something called the Cup Game."

Dib: "The Cup Game?"

Gretchen: "Sounds vaguely familiar."

Purple: "Oh yeah, in the game, everybody is in a circle and they do it together."

Christine: "Okay, so now I'm gonna show you guys some clips of TV shows of kids doing the Cup Game."

Christine pulls up the first video. It is Stephanie and D.J from Full House doing it together with Michelle trying to follow along.

Gretchen: _Shocked_

Aki: "Full House."

Zita: "I love Full House!"

Jessica: _Has no idea what to say._

Purple: "Yeah, and then they switch every time."

Christine then plays one from a TV show called ZOOM, where it has become quite the competition.

Zim: "Is that ZOOM?"

Purple: "It is ZOOM."

Red: "Wait, I remember that!"

Jessica: "Wait! I did this in Spanish Club. Yeah, I recognize this!"

The video ends and Christine closes the laptop.

Jessica: "Yeah, I totally recognize that!"

Christine: "So now what do you think of the Cup Song now that you know that the tune isn't even original."

Letter M: "People droppin' other peoples styles!"

Aki: "Now I like it a little less, because it's not as original as I thought it was."

Zim: "Instead of making your own beat with a cup, you go and steal someone else's."

Gretchen: "I still think it's pretty cool to use it to make a song."

Christine: "Alright, so, I have one more thing for you. Can you attempt the Cup Song?"

Gretchen: _Shocked when Christine gives her one of the cups._

Dib: _Receives a cup._ "No! That's what the cups were for! I should've known after last time with the goats!"

Letter M: "Oh no Christine! Don't you dare give me that cup, I'll throw the cup."

Christine giggles as she places a cup in front of him anyway. Letter M lifts his hand and hits the cup off the table. After everybody has a cup, they are now trying to figure out how to do it.

Jessica: "Shoot, I'm trying to remember the beat."

Purple: _Attempting and failing._

Tenn: _Doing pretty well for the first part, until she accidentally hits it off the table_. "AH!"

Dib: _Doing it without care._ "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

Gaz: _Does a perfect performance with her attempt._

Zita: _Trying to do it just like Gaz._ "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." _Slams the cup down and poses before hitting it away_. "Get this cup outta here!"

Christine: "Alright, looks like we're running out of time. Anything you guys wanna say?"

Zim: "Thank you for watching a cuptastic episode of Invader Zim Reacts." _Laughs_

Zita: "Let us know what videos we should watch next in the review box below."

Dib: "Don't forget to check out the other stuff that our producer, ZimmyCakes, has done, including Zootopia vs Food and When Zim and Dib Play."

Gaz: _Still doing the Cup Song_ _while singing._ "Thank you for watching Invader Zim Reacts. Make sure you follow and fave."

Aki: "Bye!" _Accidentally hits the cup straight into the air._

Letter M: "Don't do the Cup Song!"

Christine snickers as she picks up his cup and threatens to put it in front of him.

Letter M: "I'mma slap that cup again. Don't you do it."

Christine laughs as she throws the cup at him. Letter M skillfully slaps it out of the air back to the ground, making everybody laugh.

Letter M: "No!" _Laughs_ "I don't want the cup!"

All: "BYE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: I Am Bread

Today's cast, Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, Zita, and Jessica enter the same room they had been going to lately to react, thinking they were going to do another reaction video to another video. But, as they enter, they see something different today.

Christine is standing in the room in front of the table as usual, but the table now homed six computers with gaming controls.

"What's going on, Christine?" Dib asked as everybody sat down.

Christine: "Well, I thought that today we could do something different. So today, instead of reacting to a video, you will be reacting to a game."

Gaz: "I'm down with that."

Zita: "Yeah, I guess that's fine."

Christine: "Awesome. Is everybody ready to start the game?"

All: "Yes."

Christine: "Awesome! Then let's start!"

Christine presses a button on a remote and all the computers start up, going to the main menu of the game the cast will be playing.

Zita: "I Am Bread? Is that what it's called?"

Jessica: "I've never heard of it."

Gir: "I have no idea what that means. It sounds really weird."

Gaz: "I enjoy bread, so this could be fun."

Zim: "I feel like it's going to be so simple in theory, but when you try to do it, it's going to be ridiculously hard."

Dib: "Oh no! I watched Markiplier play it, and the controls are the most difficult controls for a video game. This is gonna be really rage inducing."

Christine: "Alright, let's start the game."

Everybody picks up their controllers and presses start. The mission board pops up. "Become Toast".

Jessica: "Become toast? I love toast! Ok." *Struggling already* "I have no idea what to do."

Gaz: "Become toast. Is this guy in a loaf of bread?" *Struggling* "I don't get it."

Gir: "Wait a second! Am I the bread?"

Zita: "Ok. What the? Oh, so I actually AM bread?"

Gaz: "So is this toast alive?"

Jessica: "What am I doing? So I'm the piece of bread?"

Dib: "OK. Oh, these are really funky controls."

Gir: "I guess I'm a little confused about what exactly I'm supposed to be doing."

Gaz: "Is there a toaster? How exactly do I become toast?"

Zita: "Do I have to like, put it in a toaster?"

Zim: "Oh, toaster! Make toast! That's the mission!"

Gaz: "Oh, I see it! Why's it all the way over there?!"

Dib: "It's at the far end over there. It's so far to become toast. Alright. And I'm just humping this bowl of soup right now."

Christine: "Dib!"

Dib: "What?!"

Christine: "Stop speaking that way otherwise I'll have to suspend you!"

Dib: "OK, I'm sorry."

Zim: "Alright, so. This is going to be annoying."

Jessica: "Ok, so I have to walk like a toast."

Gir: *Making progress* "Yes! Do that. Flip and flip. It's like a dancing bread."

Gaz: "OK." *Breaks the butter container* "I broke the butter thing! How can bread break glass?!"

Zita: *Breaking bottles* "OK."

Gir: "OK, you know what? We're getting off this table." *Flopping around* "OK, seriously, go in the direction I am telling you to go."

Jessica: "It's hard to walk. Like, I'm just flopping everywhere! And now I'm on the floor!"

Dib: "OOH, physics." *Falls onto the floor* "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Zim: "I have no idea on how I'm supposed to do this." *Falls onto floor* "Am I not supposed to go on the floor? Edibility! Oh man!"

Gaz: "Edibility? Oh! It's like the five second rule! Oh shoot!"

Gir: "Oh, I need to get off the floor then!"

Dib: "OK, let's get to the wall over here and climb up the wall."

Zita: "As long as I get there somehow. It's so slow!"

Zim: "It's getting moldy! Ok, LB, LT, RB, RT."

Gaz: *Losing edibility really quickly* "NO! I'm no longer edible! " *FAIL* "Shoot! Ok, I think I got it now."

Zita: "GO, GO, GO! NO!" *FAIL* "I probably shouldn't have gone on the floor."

Gir: "I'm so dirty!" *FAIL* "NO! Somebody on the street would eat that. Like, there are people starving, that is 100% edible."

Jessica: *FAIL* "I'm not toast. This is so hard!" *Starts a new round* "OK, this is the time guys."

Gaz: "I am the bread, I shall be the toast. So aim high."

Gir: "OK." *Breaks jelly jar* "NO! I just wanna become toast, I don't wanna become toasted jelly."

Zita: *Struggling once more*

Jessica: "This is like the weirdest game ever." *Falls onto the silverware and now it's stuck to her* "Oh, it's all stuck to me now? Awe, I shouldn't have done that, huh?" *Suddenly flies across the room to the wall. #MLG* "What is going on?!"

Gaz: "I'm just gonna go for the jump. Suicide." *Jumps off the table and falls to the floor* "Run, run, run! Shoot! Flip, flip!"

Zita: "OK." *Falls to the floor* "Go!"

Gir: "We're gonna go down!" *Tries to jump onto the skateboard, but misses by a centimeter* "OK, get onto that skateboard!" *Gets onto the skateboard and rolls to the wall* "Yes. Ok." *Tries to flip onto the wall but falls on the floor* "No! Oh my goodness!"

Jessica: "Go, go! No! Somebody needs to clean their house. Look at me! I'm struggling so bad!" *FAIL* "I don't know what I did! I give up, this game is so hard. I failed at being a bread."

Gaz: "Get up the wall." *Skateboard rolls on top of the bread* "Oh shoot! OK. LT. Gosh, stupid skateboard! I'm going down, I'm not gonna be edible! It's not crawling. I can't get up the wall." *FAIL* "I'm done. I will never be the toast."

Gir: "I'm going up the wall, and I don't care about what anyone says."

Zita: "But wait, how do I get up the wall?"

Zim: "How come you won't go up? Come on, you gotta climb." *Finally gets his bread to climb the wall* "YEAH!"

Dib: *Starts climbing the wall, but is losing grip* "Yeah!" *Losses grip and falls* "Oh, come on!" *Starts climbing again* "I'm already starting to get really frustrated with this. That's my grip, so I'm assuming that's how long I can hold it for."

Zita: "Oh, this game is so hard!"

Zim: "Oh, I'm gonna lose my grip! I didn't even know!" *Loses grip and falls* "No toast! Ok, quick, come on!"

Gir: *Starts climbing the wall* "Oh yeah! Oh my, I am going to do this! LB, RB, LT, LB, RT, RB, LT, RB! Oh my, I am so nervous!" *Falls to the floor* "NO!" *FAIL* "NO! I'm giving up with this game, because I am about to explode."

Zita: "OK." *Finally makes it onto the counter* "YES!"

Dib: *Also makes it onto the counter* "Yes! I've got it! There we go."

Zim: "Up!" *Makes it onto the counter* "Oh yeah! He's up! Where do I gotta go?" *Finds the toaster on the other side of the room* "The toaster is so far away!"

Zita: "Is this not timed? It's just based on how fast you are, it's better?"

Christine; "You're doing it the slowest way possible." *Laughs*

Zita: *Laughs* "You know what, if it gets me over there, I'll be very proud."

Dib: "OK, you know what? I think I'm just gonna swing myself over to the refrigerator." *Does exactly that* "OK, that's exactly what I wanted to do. Ok."

Zim: "This is like a really cool spy game, except you're a piece of bread."

Zita: "Oh, oh. Oh wait. Where am I?" *Falls onto the floor* "Ah!"

Dib: "I feel pretty dirty. I'd hate to be a piece of bread in life."

Zim: "Oh my gosh, this is so hard! Come on, RT. Come on, you gotta get up there! You gotta want it! " *Finally gets on top of the sink* "YES! Awe, it's gonna get all soggy! Water… my greatest enemy! I just can't get a break with it, can I?"

Zita: *Slowly climbing up the sink* "Oh no, I'm gonna land in the water!" *Falls and lands in a dog bowl* "No! Wait, how come I'm in a dog bowl?" *FAIL* "NO! I'm tired, like, I'm just really stressed out. I think I wanna give up."

Zim: "I'm gonna make a jump for it. Suicide toast." *Jumps but lands really short from the counter with the toaster* "Run! This is not fun! Like, this is more stressful than anything!" *FAIL* "NO! I was so close! CURSE YOU FLOOR! I can totally beat an F. I can at least get a C-."

Dib: "OK, here we go." *Tries to flip over the sink bit ends up falling in the water* "Shoot!" *FAIL* "I wanna beat this game." *New round starts* "OK. Where's the skateboard? I think I'm gonna try and glide on that. Let's go and scoot onto it, and I landed it! Alright!" *Slowly glides on the skateboard to the wall* "I should've done this the first time."

Zim: *Falls off the table onto the floor* "OK, let's go toast. RB." *Gets to the wall and starts climbing* "Ah, this is so difficult!"

Dib: *Climbing onto the counter* "Oh, this is like hardcore parcore." *Gets onto the counter but falls into the ants* "Oh shoot! Ants! I didn't see them!" *Quickly flips away from the ants* "OK. I think I'm gonna gun it from right here. Toaster's right over there."

Zim: "Maybe climb on top of the Jenga, and I'm gonna tip it. New strategy." *Climbs onto the Jenga and tries to catapult it, but doesn't go so well and ends up falling onto the floor* "No, no! There I go! Run toast! Run! Go! LB, RT."

Dib: "Here we go." *Jumps off the counter as far as he can, then starts running on the floor* "Ok, here we go. Come on. Come on."

Zim: "Oh, come on, get your grip back!" *Starts climbing onto the counter with the toaster* "Here we go. Up!"

Dib: "Come on! Why can't I get up this thing?" *Starts climbing the counter* "There we go."

Zim: *Finally gets onto the counter with the toaster* "YES!"

Dib: *Also gets onto the counter* "YES! Finally! I did it! Alright. Now I just need to get on the toaster."

Zim: *Struggling to get into the toaster* "Gosh, even when you think you've won, it's just gonna keep going like this for another half hour. Oh, there's cat litter right there too."

Dib: "Get in here. Why is this so annoying?!"

Zim: "I have to go in like, right side up." *Falls into the cat litter* "NO! NO! Run! Come on! No!" *Starts climbing back up the wall* "It's three percent!" *Gets back up onto the counter* "I think this is the most frustrated I've ever been playing a game. Oh yeah! Come on! Just flip!"

Dib: "Oh, come on! Just slide in already!" *Quietly* "That's what she said."

Christine: "I heard that!"

Zim: "Come on! You got it! You're right there!"

Dib: *Finally gets his bread into the toaster* "Yes! Finally! Man, that took way long. Finally, geez. E? Ok, I'll take it. That works."

Zim: *Finally gets his bread into the toaster and is celebrating like crazy* "YES! YES! You become toast! I got an E! Yes! That was the most difficult piece of toast I've ever made."

Christine: "OK. Now, what did you guys think of the game?"

Jessica: "I liked it. But, I would like it more if I could do it. The controls were hard."

Gaz: "I kinda wanna know who thinks of this. You know like, 'hey, we're gonna make a game where we're gonna be bread'."

Dib: "I'm never playing this game again. I've certainly had enough of it, for my entire life."

Christine: "OK. Last thing." *Throws a piece of bread in front of everybody*

Dib: *Picks it up* "Can I tear it apart?"

Zita: "I'm sorry bread that I didn't get you toasted."

Gaz: "I don't wanna make eye contact with the bread. I kinda feel like I let it down."

Jessica: *Flopping her piece of bread around until it falls onto the floor* "That was my game."

Gir: *Completely shredding his bread* "I hate you! I hate this whole thing! I was thinking about going gluton free, and now I'm going to."

Zim: *Laughing as he's eating his bread* "This one is better than mine. This game was so difficult, but so rewarding at the same time. I kinda wanna keep playing."

Christine: "Alright you guys, we're starting to run out of time. Anything you wanna say to our viewers?"

Zita: "Thank you for watching us get angry at bread here on Invader Zim Reacts."

Gaz: "Comment on what other games you wanna see us play next in the review box below."

Zim: "Follow and fave. We're so much cooler than sliced bread."

Dib: "Don't forget to check out the other stuff our producer, ZimmyCakes, has done like Zootopia vs Food and When Zim and Dib Play."

Jessica: "Bye! I'm sorry bread that I let you down."

All: "BYE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Do They Know 90s Sitcom

Christine: "Hello everybody, and welcome back to another Invader Zim Reacts."

All: "Hi Christine."

Dib: "So, what are we reacting to today?"

Gretchen: "Yeah, and what are these tape recorders for?"

Christine: "Well, I'm glad you asked, cause tonight, you'll be guessing theme songs to know how well you know 90s sitcoms."

Zita: "Oh god." _laughs_

Gaz: "Oh no." _laughs_

Gir: "I love 90s TV shows!"

Letter M: "Oh 90s shows. Come on now."

Gretchen: "I watch more of cartoons because I was so young."

Dib: "I'm not as confident, but I think I can do this."

Gaz: "As long as I go in knowing I'm gonna be bad, I won't be disappointed."

Christine: "Alright then, put on those headphones and we'll see if you can guess the first show."

The kids nod as they put on the headphones, waiting for the first song to play. Christine presses the play button and the theme song for Family Matters play.

Zim: "I feel like I've heard this."

Gretchen: "Almost sounds like Full House."

Keef: "Full House! Full House, this is the best show!"

Gaz: "But it's not Full House."

Gir: "It sounds so familiar."

Aki: "Family Matters?"

Christine: "Alright, do any of you know it?"

Jessica: "I do not."

Gir: "Full House?"

Letter M: "Absolutely Full House."

Dib: "I know it's Family something."

Aki: "Family Matters."

Christine: "This is from the show Family Matters."

Keef: "Oh."

Letter M: "Family Matters!"

Aki: "I used to watch that show all the time with my sisters. That show was my show."

Christine: "This is the most famous character from the show." _Pulls out a picture of Steve Urkel_ "Do you know him?"

Zita: "Oh! Urkel?"

Gaz: "Oh, Steve Urkel!"

Zim: "I know this show then."

Gretchen: "The way he spoke and stuff was so funny!"

Keef: _Imitating Urkel_ "Did I do that?"

Christine: "Alright, you guys ready for the next song?"

All: "Yeah!"

Christine plays the next song. It's the theme song for Home Improvement.

Gretchen: "Oh, what's this from?!"

Dib: "Is this Home Improvement? This is Home Improvement."

Aki: "OK, I have no clue what this is."

Keef: "I don't know this at all."

Zita: "OK, are they gonna sing?"

Zim: "I'm just trying to picture what's going on."

Jessica: "What?"

Zita: "Oh! That last part is a little weird. It's just someone going EEUUAGH!"

Christine: "So do you know it?"

Keef: "No, I do not."

Gretchen: "I do but I don't. You know that feeling?"

Dib: "Home Improvement."

Christine: "This is from the show Home Improvement."

Gaz: "Oh. See, I've never seen that one."

Letter M: "I know I've heard of this show before."

Gir: "That's the one with the guy from Santa Clause, right?"

Zim: "I used to watch Home Improvement, actually. It was pretty good for human entertainment."

Dib: "I like this show. I mean, Tim Allen makes the show what it is."

Christine: "One of the stars from the show was a huge teen heart throb." _Pulls out a picture of Jonathan Taylor Thomas_ "Do you know his name?"

Aki: "No."

Keef: "Who is this?"

Zim: "I feel like I've seen this guy."

Gir: "Is it Corey something?"

Gretchen: "I don't know his name. But I know who this is."

Jessica: "He is very attractive."

Christine: "His name is Jonathan Taylor Thomas ."

Keef: "Who is that?"

Aki: "Doesn't ring a bell."

Zim: "I never heard that name."

Gaz: "Now that name sounds familiar. He's not so much of a big deal now, but, maybe back then he was."

Christine: "Alright then. Onto the next."

Christine plays the song for Martin.

Gir: "Sounds like a gameshow thing."

Letter M: "It sounds like it was from a 90s black show."

Keef: "This. Song. Is. The jam!"

Dib: "Are they singing Happy?"

Jessica: "Sounds like they're saying Pockey."

Gretchen: _laughs_

Zim: "It kinda sucked."

Gir: "I thought it was a good theme song."

Christine: "So, do you know it?"

Gaz: "Nope."

Zita: "No."

Dib: "I don't know it."

Letter M: "I don't know what it is."

Christine: "This theme song is from the show Martin."

Jessica: "I never heard of that."

Zim: "No idea."

Gir: "I don't know what Martin is."

Letter M: "Martin! Oh! If any black person finds out I don't know Martin, I am done for!"

Christine giggles before playing the theme for The Fresh Prince Of Bel-air.

Aki: _Singing_ "Now this is a story all about how…"

Jessica : _Singing_ "My life got flipped turned all upside down."

Gretchen: _Singing_ "And I'd like to take a minute. Just sit right there. I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-air."

Zita: "Fresh Prince Of Bel-air."

Dib: "This is a great show."

Gretchen: "I watch this the most out of like, everything."

Letter M: _Singing_ "I pulled up to the house around seven or eight."

Keef: _Singing_ "And I yelled to the cabbie, 'Yo Holmes, smell ya later!'"

Zim: "OK, everyone's gonna hate me. But I don't actually watch this show."

Aki: "Will Smith is the love of my life."

Christine: "Do you know it?"

Jessica: "I do know it. It's the Fresh Prince Of Bel-air."

Zita: "Fresh Prince Of Bel-air."

Dib: "One of the most iconic things made so far."

Letter M: "I still watch it sometimes."

Christine: "Alright then. It's time for the next theme song. Let's see if you know it."

Christine plays the theme song for Step By Step.

Jessica: "All of these sound similar."

Letter M: "Does the same guy make every single sitcom theme song or am I just trippin'?"

Keef: "Don't know this show."

Gretchen: "I know this song, but I don't know what it goes to."

Jessica: *Confused* "Step by step." *Gasps* "Where have I heard this?!"

Gir: *Singing* "Step by step. It's from Step By Step."

Dib: "Hang on. Is THIS Full House?"

Aki: "Oh that girl is good!"

Zim: "I don't know."

Gir: "Definitely very 90s."

Christine: "So, did any of you know that one?"

Gaz: "Nope."

Keef: "I don't know these shows!"

Aki: "I thought it was Full House at first."

Gir: "Step By Step."

Christine: "You were right, Gir. This is the theme for Step By Step."

Aki: "It was in the song! Like, what is wrong with me?!"

Zim: "They kept saying that in the song. I should've probably guessed that. Plus, Gir watches it a lot as well."

Gir: "It's true. I'm a huge fan of Step By Step, I know the characters by heart. Like, if I see one of the characters in something else, I'll be like 'Oh yeah, she was in Step By Step'."

Christine nodded before playing the next song. It's the theme song for Roseanne.

Keef: "It's like the blues."

Gir: "I feel like I've seen this show."

Gretchen: "Like The Nanny or something?"

Zita: "Is it The Nanny?"

Gaz: "There's no words, so that's not gonna give me any clues."

Keef: "OOH! That was fancy!"

Dib: "I like the sexy saxophone solo."

Aki: "That laugh was creepy at the end!"

Christine: "Do you know it?"

Jessica: "I do not know it."

Gir: "Something like the Cosby Show."

Gretchen: "The Nanny."

Christine: "Actually, this is the theme song for Roseanne."

Gaz: "Is it really?!"

Gir: "I've seen Roseanne before! John Goodman was on it. Roseanne…"

Aki: "Ro-who? What?"

Jessica: "Roseanne? Is that about like some old lady?"

Keef: "You need to get more popular shows up here!"

Christine: *Giggles* "Hey Keef, wanna know a fun fact?"

Keef: "What?"

Christine: *Giggles* "Roseanne was actually among the top 3 most viewed TV shows for 5 years straight." *Laughs*

All: "OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Keef: "Are you serious?!"

Letter M: "Man Keef, how embarrassing."

Zim: "She got you good with that burn!"

Christine: "Alright everybody, calm down. It's time for the last song. Let's hope that you can get this one."

And so, Christine plays the last theme song, which is the one everybody has been waiting for… Full House.

Gaz: "Ok ok! I know this one!"

Keef: "I know this one!"

Aki: "I've been waiting the whole entire time for this song!"

Jessica: *Singing* "When you're lost out there and you're all alone."

Gretchen: *Singing* "Somebody is waiting to carry you home."

Dib: "I can't put a name on it."

Everybody gasps and stares at Dib, bewildered that he can't remember the theme song. Even Zim is completely shocked.

Gir: "Are you sure? That's like, the best theme song of all time!"

Christine: "Are you sure you don't know it, Dib?"

Dib: "I don't."

Christine: "Guys, help him out."

All: "FULL HOUSE!"

Christine: "Correct! This song is from the show Full House."

Dib: "Oh it is Full House!"

Gaz: "I'm ashamed to call you my brother if you can't remember that."

Zim: "And I'm ashamed to call you my rival as well."

Dib: *Blushing* "I'm sorry guys, I just forgot what to actual song was. It's been awhile you know."

Christine: "Netflix has made a spinoff version called Fuller House."

Gaz: "Really?"

Zita: "I know, I heard."

Aki: "That's really exciting, but then I'm a little scared because it just won't have the same meaning and the same kind of feel to it."

Letter M: "That's gonna be sick! I'm gonna actually watch that."

Christine: "And why are you gonna watch it?"

Letter M: "Because Mary-Kate and Ashley got hot."

All: *Laughs*

Zim: "I must admit, besides Home Improvement, I also enjoyed Full House, so I might as well check out Fuller House as well."

Christine: "Alright you guys, we're starting to run out of time. Anything you wanna say?"

Gir: "Thanks for watching the first episode of Do They Know It? On Invader Zim Reacts."

Jessica: "Follow and Fave. Our producer, ZimmyCakes, is coming up with new ideas for us all the time."

Gaz: "Let's us know down in the review box what you would like to see us guess next."

Gretchen: "Goodbye."

Keef: "See you guys later."

All: "BYE!"


End file.
